TUS OJOS ME DESEAN
by m4rtin
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando te enteras de que la mujer que crees que has amado desde pequeño se va a casar? Y si, así fue, eso es lo que me ocurrió ayer.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO SON UTILIZADOS PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**_

 _ **LA CANCIÓN DEL DESAROLLO ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA ES "TUS OJOS ME DESEAN" DE HECTOR MONTANER DE IGUAL MANERA UTILIZADA PARA MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO, Y DE HECHO ES LA INSPIRACION DE ESTE FIC.**_

 _ **sin más que decir, espero disfuten de la lectura, y si existe algun comentario, agradezco toda critica.**_

¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando te enteras de que la mujer que crees que has amado desde pequeño se va casar? Y si, así fue, eso es lo que me ocurrió ayer.

Mi nombre Uzumaki Naruto, ingeniero por vocación, mi edad mmmm… que importa, enamorado "eternamente" de Haruno Sakura, y digo "eternamente" porque desde que tengo memoria la había visto como la mujer de mis sueños, la madre de mis hijos, pero me ocurrió esto precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños…

 _10 de Octubre 20:00 hrs._

Todos presentes en un karaoke de manera privada, ahí nos encontramos los amigos en una pequeña reunión celebrando un "día especial".

Mi _hermano_ y autoproclamado rival Uchiha Sasuke, (que por cierto nunca, pero nunca se le ocurre tomar la palabra por propia iniciativa, y mucho menos cantar) toma posición frente a la consola e inicia una extraña canción para todos. La canción Ti Sposerò perchè (por ti me casaré), con todo y en maldito Italiano.

Todas las mujeres presentes embobadas, bueno al menos eso me parece, y terminando la canción lo veo frente a esa mujer, _mi mujer, (_ bueno ella aun no lo sabe), y claramente frente a todos se le ocurre la genial idea de decir lo siguiente:

 _Sasuke_ -Sakura, ahora que has escuchado lo que quiero, (se pone sobre su rodilla derecha frente a ella y muestra un anillo) ¿te casarías conmigo?-

 _Sakura-_ Si(con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas), eso es lo que he deseado desde que te conocí, sabes que es mi sueño hecho realidad, está más que claro que me casare contigo Sasuke-kun-

Todos se acercaron a la feliz pareja, mientras tanto yo, "el festejado" me quede con la quijada desencajada debido a la noticia.

Intentando que nadie me observara tome camino hacia la salida, evidentemente un tipo de cabello negro y peinado en forma de parte trasera de gallina noto eso y me siguió-

 _Sasuke_ - ¡Oye Dobe! ¿A dónde crees que vas?, esta es tu celebración-

 _Naruto_ - A ningún lado, solo quiero salir a tomar aire fresco-

 _Sasuke-_ Dobe, discúlpame-

 _Naruto_ \- Hmn, ¿tu disculpándote conmigo? ¿Te sientes bien? No, ya se ¡tú no eres Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano, porque él no haría esto!-

 _Sasuke_ - Es en serio Dobe, he estado saliendo con Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería decírtelo porque sabía cómo te comportarías-

 _Naruto_ \- y si ya lo sabias, ¿porque te esperaste a pedirle matrimonio precisamente hoy? Y sin siquiera ponerme al tanto de su relación, ¿me crees tan mal hermano como para suponer que intentaría estropear tu relación? ¡No, ya se!, me dirían hasta que ella estuviera embarazada de su enésimo hijo, a final de cuentas me creen tan estúpido que no me daría cuenta de que ella te ha amado desde hace mucho, ¡no Sasuke! lamento decepcionarte por no ser el imbécil que todos creen, por no ser aquel de él que todo mundo puede burlarse por ser el payaso del grupo, por ser el que siempre los apoya a todos sin pedir nada a cambio-

 _Sasuke_ \- Hmn-

 _Naruto_ - Lo vez, me tomas por idiota, no te preocupes Sasuke, no pienso hacer nada que pueda lastimar a Sakura, siempre he tenido en cuenta que nunca me ha amado y que jamás lo hará, y sabes que a ti te respeto y eso mismo siempre he querido que tú hagas, pero veo que no es así-

 _Sasuke_ - Naruto ... -

 _Naruto_ - me voy-

Y así me aleje, quería irme, desaparecer de ahí, no tener que recordar la amarga noticia que me dieron mis "hermanos", aquellos con los que siempre estuve desde que tengo memoria, aquellos que me apoyaron en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y a los que también apoye.

Pero para mi sorpresa, encontré a mi salida a quien a mi parecer sería la última persona que pensé que me encontraría…

 _Hinata-_ Na-Naruto-kun-

 _Naruto-_ Hmn, ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

 _Hinata-_ ¿Puedo acompañarte? -

 _Naruto-_ No quiero se grosero contigo Hinata, pero quiero estar solo por un buen tiempo-

 _Hinata-_ Esta bien, (mirando al suelo) no quería importunarte, discúlpame por hacerlo-

 _Naruto-_ No, no lo hiciste tú, pero… no… este… aaahh!...-

 _Hinata-_ Si-Si quieres estar solo lo comprendo -

 _Naruto-_ Por favor-

 _Hinata-_ Hmn, es-está bien, a-adiós -

 _Naruto-_ No, si-si qui-quiero que me acompañes, no quiero estar solo-

Y este fue el inicio de algo que no comprendí…

 _La noche se va volando y llega el día_

 _Que inmensa soledad, amiga mía_

Toda la noche estuve con Hinata, comenzamos a platicar de trivialidades, tratando de olvidarme de lo que ocurrió, no me imagine que aquella mujer fuera tan inteligente, y no hablo de su carrera, que hasta donde sabía, es una de las mejores abogadas de Japón, pero me mostro una inteligencia emocional que nunca imagine.

 _Se alivia la melancolía cuando me acompañas_

 _Al menos cuando tú me escuchas desahogo el alma_

Después comencé a platicarle acerca de la relación que tenía con Sasuke, de cómo nuestros padres se conocían desde el colegio y siempre estuvieron juntos, de cómo fallecieron mis padres y los padres de Sasuke me adoptaron, de cómo sus padres también murieron, de que nuestro hermano Itachi se hizo cargo de nosotros.

 _Tú sabes que no quiero verla_

 _Pero su recuerdo quema_

Sin pensarlo, comencé a hablar de Sakura, de cómo la conocimos Sasuke y Yo, del hecho de que ella se fijó en Sasuke primero que en mí, de cómo peleaba por llamar su atención, del hecho que Sasuke la ignoraba y de la rabia que me provocaba que el la rechazara, que a final de cuentas lo único que quería es que ella siempre sonriera.

 _La noche como ladrón se va escapando_

 _Y no puedo dormir, te sigo hablando_

Aquella noche no nos separamos, caminamos por la ciudad toda la noche, sin rumbo fijo, yo no paraba de hablar, de decir una que otra tontería y ella me escuchaba y reía de las tonterías que hacía.

 _Me escuchas con toda paciencia cómplice perfecta_

 _Pero esquivas la mirada cuando te hablo de ella_

De nuevo comienzo a hablar inconscientemente de Sakura y veo a Hinata como desvía la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido e inmediatamente cierro la boca.

 _De pronto noto tu tristeza y poco a poco me doy cuenta_

Que fue eso, no, no puede ser posible, pero recuerdo una plática con mi amiga Ino…

 _Ino-_ Oye, baka-Naruto, ya te darás por vencido con Sakura-

 _Naruto-_ No sé de qué demonios hablas Ino-

 _Ino-_ No te hagas el que no sabe, ya te he dicho que Sakura está enamorada de tu hermano, lo mejor para ti es que lo hagas a un lado y te preocupes por hacer algo para ti, salir con chicas, buscar algo que te alegre la vida-

 _Naruto-_ En serio -.- ¡ja! ¿Y luego?, me dedico a salvar a las focas bebe y a todo animal en peligro de extinción ¿no?-

 _Ino-_ lo que quiero decir es que una amiga mía quiere conocerte y pues…-

 _Naruto-_ Después será Ino-

Pero… ¿Ino tenía más amigas, no?

 _Que tus ojos me desean, me desean_

 _Que en tu interior las pasiones se atropellan_

 _En tu mirada puedo verte el corazón_

 _Y te deseo como la deseo a ella_

Que pasa conmigo, porque no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos, son tan… tan… hermosos, expresan tanto, me miran con ¿amor?

 _Si doy el paso amiga mía, puede ser…_

 _Que te pierda para siempre._

 _O tal vez un nuevo amor pueda nacer_

Será cierto, mi cerebro no me está engañando, pero ella no me conoce, bueno no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, no que yo recuerde…

 _Ino-_ Hola, baka-Naruto, te presento a Hinata Hyuga-

 _Naruto-_ Mucho gusto Hinata, (con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki)-

 _Hinata-_ Ho-Hola Na-Naruto-kun- (se sonroja a más no poder y se desmaya)

 _Ino-_!Oye¡ !Que hiciste Naruto, eres un tarado¡ !Hinata, despierta¡!DESPIERTA¡

 _Naruto- ¡_ No sé qué ocurrió Ino¡-

 _La noche desnuda todos los secretos_

 _Y nos puede llevar a los excesos_

Platicamos de muchas cosas, de como ella adora los rollos de zenzai, que le encanta cocinar, de cómo le encantan las flores, le admití que soy aficionado a la jardinería, me entere de tantas cosas de ella que me conmovieron, que me agradaron, que me ¿enamoraron?

 _Me siento cada vez más cerca el pulso se acelera_

Sin "querer" nos tomamos de la mano, inmediatamente sentí una gran corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo completo, desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos, era inexplicable, mi corazón se aceleró, como nunca antes ni siquiera con Sakura.

 _Pero esquivas la mirada cuando te hablo de ella_

 _De pronto noto tu tristeza, y poco a poco me doy cuenta…_

Maldita sea, porque la recordé, ella se va a casar y es lo mejor que puede ocurrirle, finalmente logro el sueño que siempre ha deseado, y yo, ¿estoy bien, o no?

 _Que tus ojos me desean, me desean_

 _Que en tu interior las pasiones se atropellan_

Pero de nuevo veo esos ojos color perla, que me demuestran cuanto le importo, que me dan a entender que todo pasa por algo, que gracias a mi cobardía no le deje irse, y digo cobardía porque no quería estar solo, porque sabía que haría una estupidez, gracias por no dejarla ir.

 _En tu mirada puedo verte el corazón_

 _Y te deseo como la deseo a ella_

Pero no, ya no creo desear a Sakura como empiezo a desear a Hinata.

 _Si doy el paso amiga mía, puede ser…_

 _Que te pierda para siempre,_

 _O tal vez un nuevo amor pueda nacer_

 _Naruto-_ Hinata, te agradezco por acompañarme y escuchar mis tonterias-

 _Hinata-_ No son tonterías Naruto-kun, al contrario, gracias a ti por aceptar mi compañia-

 _Naruto-_ (con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki) ¿puedo seguir frecuentándote? digo, eto… em… de ver-verdad me gustó mucho estar contigo -

 _Hinata-_ tú no-no ti-tienes que pe-pedirme permiso Naruto-kun, es un pla-placer estar contigo-

 _Naruto-_ Hinata, ¡Gracias¡ (le da un beso en la mejilla)-

 _Hinata-_ por nada (le corresponde con otro beso en la mejilla)-

Definitivamente es el mejor cumpleaños que pude tener en la vida…


	2. NADA DE NADA

_**ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE UN PEQUEÑO FIC QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE LA NADA, Y ME DOY CUENTA DE AQUELLOS A LOS QUE SIGO Y LEO SUS FIC E HISTORIAS, QUE DE VERDAD CUESTA MUCHO PODER ESCRIBIR, Y POR ESO MISMO LOS ADMIRO MAS, ESTE ES EL TRABAJO DE UN AMATEUR, ASI QUE TODAS LAS** **CRITICAS SON PARA ALIMENTAR MI CURIOSIDAD Y LOGRAR UN MEJOR TRABAJO. Agradezco a Sah1-27 y a daniela hervar por sus review y aqui esta la continuación.**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y SOLO SON UTILIZADOS PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**_

 _ **LA CANCIÓN DEL DESAROLLO ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA ES "NADA DE NADA" DE MARCO DI MAURO DE IGUAL MANERA UTILIZADA PARA MERO ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

 _ **sin más que decir, espero disfuten de la lectura, y si existe algun comentario, agradezco toda critica.**_

-Jueves por la tarde-

Durante toda la semana no pude dejar de pensar en ella, es que… tiene un no sé qué, que, qué se yo… pero en fin, me mortifique tanto que no sabía qué hacer, porque, el simple hecho de imaginar si le gustaría que yo la llamara o que le enviara mensaje de texto me mortificaba, porque ¿podría pensar que soy un acosador o algo por el estilo, o no?

Pero después de tanto pensarlo me anime a llamarle…

La primera vez no contesto y eso me desanimo muchísimo, me puse a pensar que a ella de verdad no le gustaría que la volviera a ver, pero dos horas después recibí un mensaje que animo toda mi existencia…

 _Hinata._ – " _Disculpa no haber contestado el móvil, estaba en el juzgado, podrías volver a llamar si gustas_ "-

No quería parecer desesperado pero no tuve opción, pero en serio me encanta su voz… y pues en menos de lo que leí el mensaje estaba llamándola de nuevo.

 _Hinata_ -Moushi moushi-

 _Naruto_ -¡Hola, Hinata! (con una enorme sonrisa estúpida en la cara) disculpa por interrumpirte…-

 _Hinata_ -No-no te pre-preocupes Na-Naruto-kun iba de salida, pe-pero dime ¿A qué de-debo tu lla-llamada?-

 _Naruto_ -¿eh? Mi-mi lla-llamada… eto… me… me… ¿me preguntaba si te gustaría, eto… como decirlo… si-si te gustaría salir conmigo? -

 _Hinata_ -¿Sa-salir?-

 _Naruto_ -¡Sí! Digo… eto… quiero invitarte a dar un paseo, y a cenar, algo así como una cita ("tarado, dije una cita, me va a mandar a volar" dándose un golpe en la frente)-

 _Hinata_ -(quedándose en blanco y sin habla "me está pidiendo una cita, y no solo es un paseo, también a cenar")

 _Naruto_ -¿Hola? ¡Hinata! Dis…-

 _Hinata_ -¡Sí! ¡Si, si, si! (muy emocionada), digo (bajando el tono de emoción), ¡cla-claro que me gustaría una cita contigo Naruto-kun!-

 _Naruto_ -¡Genial! (gritando), digo… eto… (En tono más formal) te veo mañana por la noche, ¿Qué te parece? -

 _Hinata_ –Si, me parece muy bien, te veré mañana (con una risita estilo ella misma)-

 _Naruto_ -¡ok! ¡Muy bien Hinata te veo mañana! ¡Cuídate mucho, nos vemos! ¡Bye! -

 _Hinata_ -¡Bye!-

Después de terminar mi llamada con Hinata, no sabía qué hacer, me quede embobado, era algo que no me imaginaba, ¡ella me dijo que si! Empiezo a creer que le agrado, bueno eso espero…

Inmediatamente marque un número en mi móvil esperando respuesta de alguien que esperaba que me ayudara, porque para ser honesto, no me imagine qué hacer, es obvio que he tenido muchas citas con mujeres guapas, pero no llegaba más que a cenar y/o a salir a bailar y de ahí a satisfacer ciertas necesidades fisiológicas, no tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer con Hinata, ella es diferente...

Y obviamente la persona que espere que me ayudara a resolver esas dudas contesto…

 _Ino_ -Moushi moushi -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Ino! Que bien que me contestas, ¿no interrumpo nada verdad?-

 _Ino_ -¡Sí! Tú siempre interrumpes en el momento menos indicado -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Discúlpame Ino! ¡Pero esto es de vida o muerte, en serio necesito de tu ayuda!-

 _Ino_ –Si es con respecto a tu cita con Hinata, no te ayudare -

 _Naruto_ -¿Queeeeeeee…? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién te comento?-

 _Ino_ -Olvidas que también soy amiga de Hinata, incluso mucho mejor amiga de ella que tuya… -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Ino! ¿En serio no me ayudaras? Por favor necesito saber…-

 _Ino_ -¡No! -

 _Naruto_ \- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu precio?-

 _Ino_ -mmmmmmmm. No lo sé, sabes, es como si traicionara a mi amiga -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Por favor! Apiádate de mí …-

 _Ino_ -¡No!, porque ella me pidió ayuda primero y no debo hacerlo contigo, es como si yo coordinara tu cita y ¿Qué esfuerzo realizaras tú?-

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Ino!... Está bien, comprendo, pero quiero que ella tenga una cita que me ayude a entrar en su corazón-

 _Ino_ -Ese es el primer paso-

 _Naruto_ \- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál paso?-

 _Ino_ -Olvídalo -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Ino!-

 _Ino_ -¡Bye! (termina la llamada) -

 _Naruto_ \- ¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Ino! ¡Maldita sea!-

Nunca pensé que Ino me dijera eso, espera, eso quiere decir que Hinata esta tan interesada en la cita así como yo. Genial, ahora las expectativas subieron y yo sigo sin tener una idea que ayude a planear algo que valga la pena…

En ese preciso momento recibí la llamada de alguien inesperado…

 _Naruto_ -hmn…-

 _¿?_ -¿Así le contestas a tus amigos?-

 _Naruto_ -¿Qué quieres? Estoy muy ocupado…-

 _Sasuke_ -Lo sé, por eso mismo quiero hablar contigo…

 _Naruto_ -¿En serio?…-

 _Sasuke_ \- Así es dobe, sé que necesitas mi ayuda, y no estás en condiciones de decir que no.-

 _Naruto_ -(soltando una carcajada hasta casi ahogarse), jaja yo… ayuda… tuya… ¡no! ¡Más bien quieres burlarte de mí! …. Bueno, digamos que acepto tu ayuda, ¿acerca de qué? ¿En que necesito tu ayuda? Según tu-

 _Sasuke_ \- ya lo sabes dobe, de hecho todo mundo lo sabe-

 _Naruto_ -¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?…-

 _Sasuke_ \- De ti y Hinata-

 _Naruto_ -(pensando "maldita Ino, no me quiere ayudar pero si le cuenta a todo mundo") no necesito tu ayuda, de hecho ya tengo todo resuelto, así que no necesito ayuda de nadie-

 _Sasuke_ -Lo único que te diré es que no planees, improvisa, eres un ingeniero, pero eres pésimo planeando este tipo de cosas, lo echaras a perder-

 _Naruto_ \- No lo pensé así, (: o "maldito, tiene razón")-

 _Sasuke_ \- hmn-

 _Naruto_ \- Gracias-

 _Sasuke_ -Adiós-

Una vez terminando mi llamada con "El" lo único que tenía en mente es que algo era claro… seguía sin idea alguna para mi cita con Hinata.

-Viernes 17:00 horas-

La única ventaja de ser tu propio jefe es que puedes salir del trabajo a la hora que se te antoje, así que, me dispuse a manejar directamente a mi departamento y tomar una ducha y un cambio de vestimenta para prepararme para una noche que espero sea excelente.

-Viernes 19:30 horas-

Salgo de mi departamento, vestido adecuadamente, revisando cada una de los puntos de mi persona para evitar problema alguno, tomando todo en cuenta procedo a dirigirme a mi destino, obviamente con algo de música para relajarme, enciendo el estéreo de mi convertible y busco una de mis canciones favoritas.

20 minutos después, estoy frente a la dirección que Hinata me proporciono, un lugar, como decirlo, mmmm… ¿tradicional? Pero en fin, trato de poner toda mi atención en lo que ocurrirá, al llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre, una "pequeña" copia de la mujer que busco en ese lugar me recibe y me deja en una sala de espera, y 5 minutos después aparece ella…

Ahí estaba, no sé qué cara tenia, pero creo que la imagen frente a mí era simplemente un ángel…

 _Naruto_ -¡Hola, Hinata! (con cara de bobo) ¡Te-te vez hermosa! -

 _Hinata_ -¿De-de verdad Naruto-kun?-

 _Naruto_ -¡Sin duda alguna, 'ttebayo! ¿Nos vamos?-

 _Hinata_ -¡Cla-claro!-

Salimos de su casa y tomamos rumbo al inicio de nuestra cita, me encanta decir que tengo una cita con HI-NA-TA…

Quisiera cantarte, una canción que te enamore de mi  
Te diga qué siento, te diga quién soy  
Y cuánto te haré feliz

Simplemente, ella es… no tengo palabras para decir que es ella, lo que empieza a significar para mí, empiezo a sentir un calor dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón late a mil por hora cuando me encuentro cerca de ella, espero que esta sensación la lograra generar en ella…

Que fueran las caricias, que yo quisiera darte  
Que fueran las palabras, que no me animo a decirte  
Que más o menos sonarían así

Tiene esa cara tan hermosa, muero por tocarla, por acariciarla, esos labios tan pequeños, de un color y un brillo tan exquisito, muero por besarlos, decirle y demostrarle lo que me hace sentir.

No existe nada que me dé  
ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das  
Cuando descubres mi mirada

Simplemente cuando me ve, observo una mirada de tanto sentimiento, que no logro imaginar que ella exprese tanto con esos ojos tan hermosos, esas lunas que no me canso de admirar, que deseo me miren solamente a mí de esa manera.

No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

Con cada una de las tonterías que le digo, ella no para de sonreírme, esa sonrisa es algo por lo que quiero luchar, algo que nunca había visto, algo que vale mucho más que cualquier cosa en este mundo.

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo  
y todo lo que pido a Dios  
Te esperaría aquí con paciencia

No puede haber nada más que pueda desear yo, ella empieza a ser todo el centro de mi universo, y es que, ¡por kami!, ella es un verdadero destello de vida, algo que cualquiera desearía, pero que no cualquiera merecería, y yo, peleare por tenerla…

No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

Ya nada, ni nadie en este mundo podrían hacerme sentir de esta manera, es tan deliciosa esta sensación…

Quisiera cantarte, una canción que fuera sólo de ti  
Que con las palabras, de los demás, no se pueda confundir

No solo una canción, una sinfonía completa, que logre expresarle todo esto que comenzó en el momento que la descubrí…

Quisiera que te hiciera, volar alto en el cielo  
Para que desde allí vieras qué pequeño se hace el mundo  
Si solo estamos juntos, tú y yo

Terminando de cenar, la lleve a uno de mis lugares favoritos, un lugar que solo compartí alguna vez con mis padres…

 _Naruto_ \- ¡No veas por favor, Hinata! Hasta que yo te lo indique… -

 _Hinata_ -¿Dónde estamos? ¡Tengo miedo, está muy oscuro ! -

 _Naruto_ -No te soltare, ni te dejare sola hermosa, no tengas miedo ´ttebayo -

 _Hinata_ -¿De-de verdad Naruto-kun?-

 _Naruto_ -¡Llegamos, abre los ojos Hinata! -

 _Hinata_ -¡es-es hermoso!-

Legamos a la parte más alta de las afueras de la ciudad, en una especie de pequeña montaña que nos mostraba las luces de la ciudad y el caos que se mostraba, pero a esta distancia no afortunadamente no se escuchaba el ruido de la misma.

 _Naruto_ -¡No se compara para nada con la vista que tengo yo! (de frente a ella y viéndola directamente a sus perlas hermosas) -

 _Hinata_ -¡Naruto-kun! (sonrojada)-

No existe nada que me dé  
ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das  
Cuando descubro mi mirada  
No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

Y es que, esa mirada… no me cansare de decirlo, es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, y se complementa magníficamente con esa sonrisa y esos detalles tan, tan, tan inexplicables que simplemente no cambiaría por nada en el universo.

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo  
y todo lo que pido a Dios  
Te esperaría aquí con paciencia  
No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

Ella me da todo lo necesario para vivir, creo que no necesito más, si ella me dijera que no me corresponde, no sé qué haría, me moriría, regresaría a esta vida, porque presiento, en el fondo de mi alma que nos pertenecemos, que nacimos para estar juntos…

No cambiaría ni loco tu sonrisa,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada

No sé, debí haber estado ciego, como no pude haberla encontrado antes, eso me demuestra que el tiempo es perfecto, que cada una de las cosas se presenta cuando es estrictamente necesario, y que nadie puede apresurar las cosas…

Que ya eres todo, todo lo que quiero yo  
y todo lo que pido a Dios  
Te esperaría aquí con paciencia  
No cambiaría un minuto tu presencia,  
Por todo el mundo  
Por nada de nada.

Nos mantuvimos en ese lugar hasta el amanecer, afortunadamente bien abrigados, y al momento de haber regresado a su casa paso…

 _Naruto_ \- Bueno, Hinata (mirándola de la manera más tierna posible) Me gusto el poder estar contigo, eto… no… no me explico, pero quiero decirte algo… -

 _Hinata_ -(pensando "¿De- decirme algo?" y asintiendo)-

 _Naruto_ -no sé si lo tomaras de buena manera, pero… (Con la cara extremadamente roja) quiero tratarte de otra forma… -

 _Hinata_ -¿De otra forma?-

 _Naruto_ -así es Hinata, bueno, el hecho es, que cuando me encuentro contigo, cuando te veo a los ojos, mi corazón no deja de latir, siento que me estallara, pero, también siento una sensación tan cálida al mismo tiempo, que nunca antes había sentido, de hecho con nadie más la he sentido -

 _Hinata_ -Yo me siento de la misma manera contigo Naruto-kun-

 _Naruto_ -¿de-de verdad, Hinata? -

 _Hinata_ -Así es, es como si nadie más existiera como si tú me complementaras Naruto-kun -

 _Naruto_ -Hinata, ¿serias mi novia? -


End file.
